


Kiss Cam

by NefelibataSpirit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, College Student Castiel, College Student Dean, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Kiss cam, M/M, Motorcycles, Rimming, Summer, Truth or Dare, vine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NefelibataSpirit/pseuds/NefelibataSpirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel doesn't even remember saying yes to this Kiss Cam thing, but Meg says he needs to be more risky anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Cam

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Kiss Cam trend on Vine

Normally, college students would do the usual things during summer: go to the beach, get tan, watch movies-- _normal things_. But then again, Castiel didn't have a normal friend.

"You promised you would do the dare," Meg urged, her phone at the ready.

"I didn't know you were serious!" Castiel shouted over a large truck crossing over the intersection they were at. People walked past them on the sidewalk as if they weren't at risk at being kissed by a random college student. Hell, he forgot why he was even doing this.

The rumbling of a gang of motorcycles stopped at the red traffic light. 

"I'm always serious sometimes," Meg rolled her eyes, "You ready for this?"

Castiel looked around. He didn't want to look at the person's face as he kissed them. His eyes wandered to the gang of motorcycles. They all had a helmet on their head. This has to be the dumbest dare he has ever done in his life. And what he does next may be even dumber. 

As he ran in the street, he heard Meg yell an excited, "Kiss cam!" 

He didn't know which one to choose, but it didn't matter as he whipped a helmet off and kissed surprisingly soft lips. There was a hitch of breath he could hear over the rumbles. Castiel pulled back to meet wide green eyes. 

But that wasn't the only thing that was green. There were irritated honks and roars of motorcycles. Castiel ran out of the street towards Meg. "I did it!"

Meg didn't answer. Her eyes were glued on something behind him. The sputtering of a single motorcycle was coming towards them. Castiel whirled around and gasped in disbelief.

The biker who he kissed was coming toward them, still looking shocked. He looked handsome, too, with his strong jawline and his brown hair that naturally stuck up.

Castiel began running away again, fearing that he caused trouble. "Run, Clarence!" Meg shouted as he ran into an alley. He could still hear the motorcycle coming after him, coming closer and closer. 

"Hey, wait!"

Why was he always brought into this mess? Castiel could feel tears welling up as he reached a dead end. He heard a skid as the black motorcycle came to a stop in front of him.

"Please don't hurt me," Castiel whimpered, backing up against the wall, "It was just a harmless dare." The biker didn't back stop ambling toward him, though, and it was making Castiel shiver with fear. _Oh God, this is the end,_ Castiel thought.

The biker came up close to him, cradled his face, and went in for a soft kiss. Castiel blinked in shock before hesitantly kissing back. He moaned a little as the kiss got deeper and the biker ran his hands down his waist.

Castiel pulled away and stared at him in shock.

The biker gave him an amused smile and held out a hand. "I'm Dean and I'd like to take you on a ride."


End file.
